jrzbbfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 4
| next = |returnees = Abi ( ) Hannah ( ) Matt ( ) Noah ( ) Pory ( ) Rivers ( ) Tasha ( ) Tucker ( )|previousseason = Big Brother 3|nextseason = Big Brother 5|name = Big Brother 4|numberofhouseguests = 20|numberofdays = 46}} Big Brother 4 is the fourth installment of the JRZ Big Brother series. This is the first season to feature Returning Players. Six early boots (as well as rivals) were brought back from the first three seasons. This season is tied with as the longest season, concluding after 46 days when Abi beat Tasha in a 7-2 jury vote after dealing with what most people consider the most hostile jury in the history of the series. This season is polarizing due to players like Abi and Tasha making it so far into the game as well as the spectator lounge being toxic and full of fights. Twists/Changes * Returning Players - Six rival flops were brought back from the first three seasons to compete against new houseguests ** Raven vs. Zak: From , they were adversaries and always against each other. ** Greco vs. Justin: From , Justin made The Anti Greco Squad literally dedicated to evicting Greco. ** Flutter vs. Miranda: From , both women were just crazy and hated each other. * Safety Competition - The second highest score for HOH would be safe from nominations for the week while the lowest scorer would become an automatic third nominee. * Battleback - The jurors competed in Hold the Button to re-enter the game in week 12. Hosts Houseguests Voting History Battleback Competition The first five jurors were sequestered and competed in Hold the Button. Brandon won his re-entry and the current HOH competition when he held the button for 4 hours. Game History Week 1 The 14 new houseguests entered the house and a few moments later, the flops entered the house to start their second chance. Since they did not perform well in their first game, the targets on their backs were not very large. Shortly after, the houseguests were forced to pick a person that they'd like to vote out based on first impressions only. The majority of the house would have voted out Pory, and so he became the first HOH in surprise twist. Pory nominated the most inactive players in his opinion and they were Hannah and Greco. He would have put up Flutter, but he did not want to make her the first boot again. His target was Greco, since he was a returnee, but when Greco won the POV, he nominated Zak. Zak had spoken to basically no one so it was an easy target for the house to rally behind. Week 2 A new twist was introduced to the game where the second placer in HOH becomes safe for the week and the last placer in HOH becomes an automatic third nominee. Miranda won HOH and Tasha won safety. There was a tie between Flutter and Mikey for lowest but when Flutter did not submit for the tiebreaker, she became the automatic third nominee. Miranda's original target was Tasha, so since she was unable to target her, she went after inactive. She nominated Mikey since she placed last and Abi since she was not too active. When Mikey won the POV, Miranda nominated Greco since she felt he was least connected to anyone so no one would be mad at her moving forward. Flutter was evicted in a 9-5-1 vote. Week 3 Tucker won HOH and Ryan earned his safety. Jared became the automatic third nominee. It was then announced that it would be a Triple Eviction. Tucker chose to nominate Mikey and Joey to continue with the trend of evicting inactive players. Noah won the POV and agreed to keep nominations the same. The house ultimately decided to save Mikey, the most active of the three players evicting Jared with only 2 votes to save and Joey with only 3 to save. Week 4 Pory wins his second HOH of the season, Ryan earns his second week of safety and Justin ends up being the third nominee. Tasha, hearing that she was people's replacement nominees, decided to start being more proactive. She exposed Raven as being a double agent and trying to play all of the sides of the house. Pory intended to target her but when she won POV he changed his target to Saish. A majority of people wanted to split up him and Abi and they told Pory that Saish would target him. Saish was evicted 8-4. Week 5 Matt won HOH with Ryan being safe for the third week in a row. Greco lost HOH and became the third nominee. Matt had been playing all sides of the house so he chose to make easy nominations with Raven since she had been public enemy number one as well as Mikey who was still a bit inactive. He wanted to target Greco since he was the most active irrelevant player left in the house. The POV competition was the prize competition. Greco won a vote block and Tasha earned a special vote steal advantage. Matt won POV and kept the nominations the same since Ryan promised to have enough votes to keep Raven safe. Ryan in fact did have the votes because Greco was evicted 7-2. Tasha abstains from voting, per her advantage. Greco blocked Rivers from voting but it did not make a difference. Week 6 The Safety/Third Nominee twist ends and Pory wins his third HOH competition. He decides to nominate Raven since he still believes she is coming after him and Abi as a pawn. Tasha and Raven make up and try to work together but when Abi wins HOH and Pory nominates Tucker in her place, Tasha feels stuck. She decides she needs to use her extra vote advantage to evict Raven, forcing a tie. In the end, Pory votes to evict Raven sending her home in 14th place again. Week 7 Brandon wins HOH and loses his cool, he starts going wild in the house chat. He decides to nominate Hannah and Ryan since they were not part of his close ally group. Hannah sends a screenshot and is expelled from the game. Matt is put up as the replacement nominee and is the eviction plan. Ryan wins the POV and Pory is chosen as the new nominee. Pory is a close ally for Tasha so she works on keeping him safe. Matt is evicted 5-4 since he was actively against Tasha. Week 8 Pory wins his fourth HOH competition and he and Mikey attack Justin in the house chat for seemingly no reason. They almost cause Justin to crack. When Justin wins POV and takes himself down, Rivers is the replacement nominee and Brandon is unanimously evicted. Week 9 Tasha takes the reigns as HOH and continues to target the Overwatch side of the house (Justy, Ryan, Noah). She nominates Justin and Noah but Miranda wins the POV and takes down her ally Justin. Tasha decides to then target Ryan because she believed he was playing both sides very well. Justin refused to cast a vote between his two friends and he gets two strikes for it. Week 10 Pory wins his fifth HOH and wants to take out Justin. He nominates him against Rivers, keeps the nominations the same when he wins POV and everybody evicts Justin. Week 11 Tucker wins HOH and with Justin out of the house, there is a female majority. Tasha starts telling Tucker that the girls are talking about an all girl alliance. Tucker nominates Rivers and Noah as pawns and to show them they're on the bottom. Noah wins POV and takes himself down and Pory is put up as the backdoor plan and evicted 4-1. Week 12 Brandon wins the battleback and surprises the houseguests by also winning HOH. Tasha gets to him first letting him know that if he sides with the house, he would go next and she convinces him to side with her, Abi, and Tucker to nominate Rivers and Noah. Miranda wins POV and saves Rivers, Tasha convinces Brandon to use Mikey as a pawn because if he used her as a pawn, they would all evict her. Tasha and Noah make a final 2 deal. Because of this she decides to blindside Brandon by evicting Mikey. Week 13 Noah wins HOH and nominates Tasha's former allies. Tucker gets caught throwing Tasha under the bus and Tasha makes a final 2 deal with Miranda and Abi. Abi pulls out a veto win and takes herself down. Noah renominates Brandon and he is unanimously evicted. Week 14 Abi pulls out an HOH win. Abi and Tasha come to the realization that Noah and Tucker were making final 2 deals with both of them. Abi told Tasha to use the veto on Miranda so they can put Tucker up with Noah. Tasha then took the liberty to blindside Tucker. She also started intentionally fighting with players on their way outs to try and show the other houseguests that she has poor jury management. Week 15 Noah wins the HOH and Tasha convinces him not to nominate her, thus revealing his true loyalties. He asks her not to win POV but she does anyway and she saves Abi, forcing Noah to nominate his closest ally, Rivers. Tasha and Abi force a tie to make Noah reveal his true allies even more. He chooses to save Rivers and evict Miranda in the tiebreaker. Week 16 Tasha wins HOH and nominates Noah and Abi in hopes to get Rivers on the block. Tasha then wins the POV to take down Abi to ensure Noah goes home. Abi weighs her decisions but decides to cast the sole vote to evict Noah. Week 17 Tasha realizes she did such a good job making herself seem like a goat that she actually became a goat and by evicting Abi or Rivers, she also decided who won. She ultimately evicted Rivers, believing she had the best chance of winning against Abi. Finale Jury In the end, the jury voted for Abi over Tasha because of Tasha's constant harassment and her insulting the jury. Trivia * This is the first season to feature returnees. * This season is tied with for the second longest season to date, with 46 total days. References Category:JRZ Category:JRZBB Category:JRZBB Seasons Category:Seasons with Returnees Category:Big Brother 4